That day
by Kyomi K. Kuroshi
Summary: A head canon. A failed attempt at crack. But it all started on one evening, when a foreigner approached and said 'You guy must be really close to Kise-san'. The day that Kise nearly died. Shippings are hinted if you read carefully. Rated T for a little swearing. (*. .)


_Texts in Italic _means that someone is speaking in English.

* * *

Did you know? Kise is one of the most offensive character in Kuroko no Basuke? You haven't notice? Well…Then I shall tell you. In this fanfic. This could be a head canon. Enjoy~

No one knew how it started but, before anyone knows it, Kise started adding 'chi' to people's name…and this is the story of three years after Teikou middle school, the last day of school before spring break. It was a peaceful afternoon…

"KUROKOCCHI!" Kise threw himself at Kuroko but failed "Kise-kun can you please stop calling me by that name? Kuroko is fine" Kuroko sipped on his vanilla shake "Eh?! No way, everyone calls Kurokocchi 'Kuroko' so that wouldn't make me special-ssuyo" Kise 'pouted' "Kuroko **is **fine" Kuroko repeat himself "Then Tetsuyacchi? Please!" Kise clapped his hands together and bowed Kuroko just stared at Kaijou's ace, emotionlessly "Kuroko, sorry to make you wait" Kagami stepped out with a two bags of burgers "ah? Kise?" Kagami said between his munch "ah, Kagamicchi hello! Help me please! Kurokocchi doesn't let me call him Tetsuyacchi!" Kise tears streamed down like this: (TToTT). Kagami stared at Kise, emotionlessly as if saying 'what is this little shit doing here?' "Let's go Kagami-kun" Kuroko stopped staring, sipped on his milkshake as he walked pass the blond model "Oh yea you're right. Let's go" and so they walked passed Kise "Wait!" he chased after them "That was mean Kagamicchi! Tetsuyacchi!" at the mention of his given name Kuroko twitched slightly "Kise-kun please do not call me by that nickname" "No~ because I feel special when I call you by your given name….ah~ Taigacchi too!" Kagami eyes suddenly when wide and he slowly turned to stare at Kise, small lines of red electric started to flow from the red orbs, just like when he's in the Zone. Kise pulled an awkward smile as he began to sweat "ok Kagamicchi. It's ok, Kagamichi is fine" and so Kagami's eyes went back to normal "ah" Kuroko's soft voice interrupted the two "Aomine-kun"

Aomine looked at the source of the voice. It took him a while to register in his mind that his best friend was standing before him "Oh Tetsu, wassup?" in his dark chocolate hand held a crayfish, that is still moving, Kagami raised one of his eyebrows and squint his eyes "a….lobster?" "IT'S A CRAYFISH, BAKAGAMI!" Aomine yelled feeling offended for his new found pet "Shut up, Ahomine" Kagami threw away the now empty paper bags of burger in the bin "no you shut up, Bakagami" and so the two started a glaring contest of their own. Kuroko sighed as he watch he two closest friends being stupid as usual, he slightly rolled his eyes but they caught something else instead. "Taiga…calm down" a hand was placed on the Seirin's ace's shoulder "Minechin~ you too…. ~" a lazy voice and a hand pulled Aomine back "T-Tatsuya! What are you doing here?" Kagami looked back at his brother.

"Murasakibarachi!" Kise yelled the purple mutant's name which made the titan eye's twitch and he released Aomine. "Murasakibara-kun…good evening" Kuroko looked up and greeted his former teammate. "Oh Kurochin~" "Tatsuya….what are you doing here?!" Kagami struggled his way out of Himuro's grip, who smiled brightly and explained "Atsushi invited me" "I heard there was a limited edition of maiubo sold only in Tokyo so I had to come and get it~" "I see…" Kuroko sipped his vanilla shake.

"Go that way….I said go that way" a familiar voice said "But Shin-chan~ this way is the shortcut!" a voice that sounds suspiciously similar to Takao, whined. "Ah! MIDORIMACCHI!" Kise greeted "Shut up nanodayo!" and Midorima just threw Kenosuke (that frog of a lucky item) at Kise's face "Kurokocchi! Midorimachi is being mean~~~~" Kise clung onto Kuroko desperately. "Honestly, when will you fix that stupid manner of yours, Kise?" Midorima stepped out of the cart and picked up Kenosuke. "Yo!" Takao greeted tiredly "Good afternoon Takao-kun" Kuroko politely greeted "Midochin~ ohayou~" Murasakibara lazily greeted "its afternoon, you stupid giant" Aomine slapped the giant harshly on his back "that hurts Minechin~". "….." Kagami stayed in silence "Psst! Hey Kuroko. Are they always like this?" Kagami whispered to his friend "….yes, ever since I can remember" Kuroko replied "Taiga, it's not very nice to whisper in front of people" Himuro smiled, so dazzling~ "Oh my bad" Kagami apologised quickly. "What a coincidence, that everyone is here" Akashi appeared beside Kuroko "Akashi-kun, good afternoon" "indeed good afternoon, Tetsuya" Akashi greeted back "we have special telepathy-ssu!" Kise yelled "Ryouta. We are currently in public" Akashi glanced at the blond. And so Midorima, Murasakibara, Aomine, Akashi, Himuro, Takao joined Kuroko, Kagami and Kise for the afternoon, hang out together in Maji burger.

Maji Burger is often mistaken as Mc******* in western countries because of the unique font of the 'M' so foreigners often walk into the store, thinking that it was Mc******* and purchase their meals. This evening is no difference. Some foreigners are, in fact, in the store. Including one, that suspiciously glances over to our favourite basketball-ers every so often.

Akashi took note of this, but didn't say anything. "So, I was thinking-"Kise happily started "wow you can think?" Aomine absent-mindedly ate his Big Moc "Aominecchi! That's mean!" "Daiki is right" Akashi added "Not you too Akashicchi!" Kise cried (again) "Kurokocchi! They're being mean to me again!" "Oi Kise. Just because Kuroko/Tetsu used to be your mentor doesn't mean he's your mom" Kagami and Aomine said and looked at each other, challenging each other to another fight. Kuroko sighed. It was nice, hanging out with these guys once in a while but handling them is a little too much. "That reminds me. Except for Murasakibara-kun and Himuro-san. What was everyone doing here?" Kuroko ordered another milkshake "Oh Shin-chan wanted to go on a date with me~" Takao face was quickly greeted with Kenosuke's green back "I just needed to buy something nanodayo" the green haired push up his glasses and picked Kenosuke up from the table "Tetsuya. Too much milkshake is not healthy for you. Especially when they contain too much calories. And to answer your question, I had been requested by my father to run some errands in Tokyo for a few days." Akashi also told to waiter to replace the milkshake with water. "Akashi-kun, I am not a model nor am I an actor. You don't need to keep tracks of calories in my diet" Kuroko answered and asked the waiter to replace the water with vanilla milkshake. "Tetsuya" "Yes, Akashi-kun?" and Akashi had lost his argument against Tetsuya and milkshakes.

"Oh yeah Tetsu" Aomine snapped out of his staring contest with Kagami "I came to invite you to this" and handed his best friend a ticket "EHHH?!" Kise yelled again "Ryota/Kisechin/Kise. We are in public" they all said and looked at each other "That was my line" Akashi frowned. "That's….the limited ticket to Dreamland~ I wanted to invite Kurokochi to it tooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

"Oh. So it was limited is it?" Akashi pulled out the exact same tickets out of his vest pocket "Eh?! Akashichi you have it too?!" "One of my father acquaintances gave it to me. Since I'm not interested I was thinking to give these away but seeing Tetsuya gave me an idea. Won't you come with me to this amusement park this Saturday, Tetsuya?"

"Wah~ I want to go too! Amusement park sells cotton candy" Murasakibara laid his head lazily against the table "Atsushi would you like to come with me? I have two tickets" Himuro smiled, dazzling (again) "eh? Murochin you have it too?" the purple head looked up "yea, I happened to win it in the lottery"

"Hey Shin-chan let's go together!" Takao cheerfully said "stop calling me that. Besides we have no tickets nanodayo" Midorima pushed up his glasses "so if we have tickets, you'll go with me yea?" "Depend nanodayo" "Haha! Lucky!" Takao reached into his pocket and pull out two similar tickets "my sister picked it up from the floor in a park!" well isn't she adorable? Picking up suspicious paper off the floor.

"Well Tetsuya/Tetsu?" Akashi and Aomine hushed "…..I guess I'll go with A-""Excuse me!" the foreigner that been glancing at their table approached "oh I apologised. Are we being too loud?" instinctively Akashi replied. "Um…No…sorry let me introduce myself" the foreigner said "I'm an exchange student from England coming to Japan to study for a _period of time_" it seems that foreigner have yet to fully learn the language before coming to Japan "_I see…is there anything you want to know?" _Akashi began in English "_why, Yes!_ I know that you guys are famous basketball players and I have researched about you! I was hoping to get some memento before heading back home. _So can I please take a_ picture?" the foreigner brought up their camera "yes. We would love to" Kuroko replied.

Everyone gathered and took a picture with the foreigner. "And also. I'm not good at _Japanese_ so please correct me if I'm wrong. Earlier Kise-san-""Please call him Kise. He does not deserve such respect" Kuroko quickly cut in "Kurokocchi! You too?! Everyone is so mean-ssu!" Kise cried (again) "Kise shut up you idiot" Aomine annoyingly raised his voice "Aominecchi! Not you too!" Kise attached himself onto Aomine "Shit! Someone get this thing off me!" Aomine tried to pry Kise away. But the 'thing' just won't budge. "Please excuse us and continue on" Akashi addressed the foreigner "oh yes. Earlier Kise was always calling everyone with a strange suffix 'chi' at the end of each of your name yes? I thought that it was very strange. That no one got mad at him! You guys must have been very close!" the foreigner happily grinned "_and what makes you think that?_" Kagami asked in English "_well…._ Based on my knowledge of Japanese. 'Chi'…means small right? The other means 'blood' so it wouldn't be the latter so basically his nickname for…um for example Kurokocchi means small Kuroko yea?…..is there something wrong?" at this point the Generations of Rainbows and Kagami's eyes are hidden behind their bangs. And as for Akashi let's just say he somehow covered his eyes in shadow with his short bangs.

Takao and Himuro sat that, with shivers rushing through their spine urging them to run away…from this place. And so they did. They excused themselves to the bathroom, thinking of a tactic to not have anyone killed this evening.

Back at the table, the foreigner has a sudden urge to instantly GTFO of the place and don't even look through the window and be at least 20 metres away from the store. So they did run for their lives. Whatever happened to Kise afterwards?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I don't know.

-The End-

* * *

Author's note: (*^v^) I got a one shot out! Yay~….yea…. I hinted some shipping! OTL…. I'm so sorry. I'm planning an AkaKuro drabbles so please look forward to it…..I'm sorry. I'm treating my writer cramp right now so I should be able to move very soon….hopefully. Also there might be a sequel to this, depending on the response from you guys (#^w^). I hope you enjoyed it~ and I am not Japanese. I used my phone's Japanese keyboard and dictionary to translate. So if you noticed any mistakes please notify me on how to fix it. I'm sorry!

* * *

**つち**(cchi) or **ち**(chi):

As in**小さい** (chiisai) meaning small, little or tiny. In my head canon it is assume as that. However **ち**(chi) could also mean 1,000, blood or ground/soil.

* * *

The more you know~ I hope you enjoyed it. Leave a review if you feel like it!


End file.
